Little Prue and Phoebe
by Project324B21
Summary: Everything had gone great with Kate and Thistle, up until Prue and Phoebe got another dose of fairy dust on accident. Once again they were in child state and now Piper has to babysit. Taken from Season 3 Episode 3 Once Upon a Time


"Piper!"

Piper rolls her eyes when she hears Prue's shout. Everything had gone great with Kate and Thistle, up until Prue and Phoebe got another dose of fairy dust on accident. Once again they were in child state and now Piper has to babysit. At least they aren't at the club this time, she really wouldn't know how to explain this a second time. It already hard enough to convince Abby that they were just drunk, since Abby hadn't served them anything.

"Prue, you don't have to yell. I'm sitting right next to you." Piper reaches up to rub at her temples, hoping her stress headache goes away soon. She also hopes the fairy dust wears off soon so she can get some sleep.

"I'm hungry. You know how 'da make foods." Prue rubs her belly as she looks at Piper. Seeing her older sister pouting and acting like a two year old is a really weird sight for Piper.

"What do you want to eat?" The middle sister inquires. Prue's eyebrows furrow and she contemplates this question. "Come on Prue its not that hard of a question." She sighs.

"Wait!" Prue jumps up from the couch with a big smile on her face. "We have cookies!" Piper groans as her older sister starts running to the kitchen.

"Prue! You don't need any sugar." Piper follows after Prue. "I just can't believe this day."

"NO!" Piper jumps as she hears Prue's scream. She runs quickly the rest of the way to the kitchen.

"Prue, what's wrong?" Piper anxiously grabs her sister checking her over her any signs of injuries.

"Phoebe ate all the cookies!" Prue whines dramatically, stomping her foot for emphasis.

"Oh no." Piper squeezes her eyes shut and runs her hands down her face in frustration. "Phoebe you're supposed to be in bed."

"I wasn't tired." The child-like voice calls from behind the counter.

"You told me you were tired." Piper exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. "This is insane. Why are our lives so ridiculous?!"

"I thought I was but then I wasn't." The youngest sister calls out, still hidden by the counter.

"Piper! Why are you not helping?" Prue whines. "The cookies are gone! She ate them!"

"I did not!" Phoebe yells. "You're a liar liar, pants on fire!"

"You did too!" Prue argues.

"Okay!" Piper yells. "Phoebe, stand up." Piper watches as very slowly Phoebe's head pops up from behind the counter. Piper has to suppress a smile as she looks at her baby sister's face. All around Phoebe's mouth is smeared with chocolate and Phoebe's guilty face has not changed a lick since she was little.

"See?!" Prue points at Phoebe, pouting when Phoebe sticks her tongue out at her. "Piper, she's being mean!"

"Okay." Piper holds her hands up to quiet her sisters. "Phoebe, why did you eat all the cookies?"

"I didn't!" Phoebe gives Piper an overly dramatic offended face and lets out a scoff.

"Pheebs, you have chocolate all over your face." Piper crosses her arms over her chest and raises her eyebrow at the youngest sister.

"You so got that look from Grams." Prue stage whispers.

"I don't know how it got there!" Phoebe wipes vigorously at her face to remove the evidence, only to end up smearing it more. Piper sighs in frustration, feeling like she's gone back in time. Never more than in is moment has she had so much sympathy for her Grams. Phoebe was a pain growing up in many stages of her life.

"Phoebe go upstairs to the bathroom and wait for me." Piper watches Phoebe stomp up the stairs before she turns and sighs at Prue. "Are you still hungry?"

"No. I wanna watch a movie." Prue decides with a grin. Part of Piper wonders if the girls older selves are still in there watching. If so they are probably laughing at her frustration.

"Okay, well you know where everything is. I'll be upstairs. Yell if you need me." Piper starts walking towards the stairs.

"Piper!" Piper winces as Prue yells. She really needs to understand that Piper is not far enough away to yell.

"Yes, Prue?"

"I love you!" Prue grins widely.

"I love you too." Piper shakes her head as she walks up the stairs to the bathroom. She grins as she hears Phoebe humming to herself. Phoebe stops humming as Piper walks in.

"Sorry I ate all the cookies." Phoebe nervously sticks her fingers in her mouth. A bad habit she had until she was five. "They were really good though." Piper grins as she moves Phoebes hand from her mouth.

"Keep your fingers out of your mouth." Piper chastises. "And it's okay. Let's just get your face cleaned up." Piper grabs a wash cloth from the closet and runs it under warm water. "Come on over here." Piper waves her little sister over. She makes funny faces at her as shes washing the chocolate off her face, making her sister giggle.

"Where's Prue?" Phoebe asks excitedly, seeming to forget that they were yelling at each other a few minutes ago.

"She's downstairs watching a movie." Piper informs her when she's done cleaning off Phoebes face and hands.

"Can I go?" Phoebe asks, running out of the room as soon as Piper nods.

"Walk!" Piper yells after her. Piper has got to admit that even though its a little frustrating, its kinda cool to see her sisters as kids when she isn't. When she gets downstairs, Phoebe is practically in Prue's lap watching Cinderella. Prue doesn't seem to mind. In fact, she has her arms wrapped around her little sister smiling as Phoebes head lays on her chest.

"Piper!" Prue smiles at her younger sister. Or older, depending on how you look at it. "Wanna watch Cinderella with us? It's Phoebe's favorite!" Phoebe doesn't take her eyes off the screen, she just nods her head frantically and pats the spot next to them on the sofa.

"Did you pick it for Phoebe?" Piper asks Prue as she takes her seat next to them.

"Uh huh!" Prue smiles down at Phoebe.

"Well, that was very nice." Piper runs her hand through Prue's raven black hair, hair that she has always been jealous of. Out of the three sisters, Piper has always considered herself the least attractive. Prue has the sparkling blue eyes, the dazzling smile, and the silky black hair. Phoebe has one of the best smiles she's ever seen, big doe eyes that could make anyone melt, and hair that you can do anything with and it still looks good. Plus both of her sisters had way bigger chests than she does. Her modest chest has always been an insecurity.

Piper is snapped out of her thoughts when she feels a head lay on her lap. She looks down at Phoebe and smiles, starting to run her hands through her sisters hair, like she knows she loves. Phoebe lets out an appreciative hum and snuggles in closer, her head in Pipers lap and her feet in Prue's. It's kinda relaxing to see the innocence on her sisters faces. Piper finds herself not thinking about demons, spells, potions, and Leo for once. She just sits and enjoys the moment.

Its only minutes later that she notices that both of her sisters have fallen asleep. Phoebes fingers have crept back into her mouth and Piper cant find it in her to remove them and disturb the poor girl. Prue's manages to maneuver herself so that she can rest her head on Pipers shoulder. Piper sits peacefully stroking her sisters hair until sleep manages to take her too.

Phoebe groans as she wakes up, as she always does and sits up slowly, noticing that shes on the couch. Turning, she smiles as the sight of Prue and Piper cuddled together, now remembering the nights events. Being a child again was weird, to say the least, but Piper handled it surprisingly well.

"Morning." Piper groggily greets her. "Are we all grown up today?" Piper smirks.

"Thankfully, yes." Phoebe answers through a yawn. "My stomach kinda hurts. Why'd you let me eat all of those cookies?" Phoebe laughs and dodges the smack coming her way.

"You were supposed to be sleeping!" Piper grumps. "How'd I know you'd sneak out of bed for cookies."

"I wanted those cookies." Prue complains as she wakes up. She stretches, wincing at the sore muscles from sleeping on the couch. "How many did you eat anyway?" Prue asks Phoebe, who immediately blushes.

"A sleeve and a half." Phoebe murmurs lowly. "But I was a kid and they were chocolate! What did you expect?" Phoebe pouts at her older sisters laughter. She reaches over and grabs a pillow off of the couch and smacks Prue then Piper with it. Piper sputters in surprise of being hit in the face and Prue just narrows her eyes at her sister.

"Oh, it is on little sister." Prue growls.

People three blocks away could probably hear Phoebe's squeal as Prue tackled her.


End file.
